voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Druids
The Druids are an order of powerful dark magicians who serve the Galra Empire in Voltron: Legendary Defender under the leadership of Haggar. History It is not known how the Druids came to join the Empire, other than the fact that they are led by Haggar and involved in her various Quintessence experiments. Suggestively, they are founded by Haggar herself to further her Quintessence experiment from alternate sources to further increasing the power of Galra Empire. Among such experiments was Komar Experiment, which used to extract pure quintessence from planets as well as other sources such as Voltron. Aside involving in quintessence experiments, some of them are shown patrolling Galra Command Ship and refining quintessence vials into purple version to fuel Galra technology. Following Lotor's rise and fall of power, the Druids are ordered to combat allied forces of Voltron Coalition and Blade of Marmora. By the events of "The Ruins", the Druids suffered an enormous loss despite Macidus, the last known survivor, had managed to kill majorities of Blades where some of them were lured with Kolivan's signal. With Macidus' death, the Druids are eventually ceased. Appearance All of the Druids wear long brown robes that conceal much of their bodies, usually exposing only their hands. Aside from Haggar, all known Druids appear to wear white masks on their faces that make it appear as though they have more than two eyes. Through Macidus, the druids revealed to hail from a humanoid alien race which characterized with human-like features much like Alteans, but with grey skin, lack of visible nose, and yellow eyes with no visible pupils . They also have five fingers on each digit and 3 toes on each legs. Though their nature as sapient beings has been foreshadowed through their ability to communicate verbally with Haggar and Thace as well as other activities they performed by their own will , it's yet to confirmed whether they are Galrans. Infrastructure Little is known of the Druids outside of their presence on Zarkon's Command Ship and loyalty to Haggar. A total of six Druids follow every order the witch commands and four of these Druids are referred to as the "Druids of the Four Directions". Elsewhere in the Empire, Druids have been seen using their magical abilities to refine Quintessence into Galra standards for fueling the Empire's needs. Society Draped in flowing robes that only expose their hands, and donning pointed masks to hide their faces, the Druids operate as guards on the Command Ship and the ears and eyes of Haggar; they investigate suspicions of spies and brutally interrogate those captured for information. They assist the witch in utilizing the Komar device and infusing Zarkon with Quintessence, as well as amplifying his power to track the Black Lion and overtake it. Their magic not only allows the manipulation and refinement of Quintessence, but also to study information from Galra Sentries and fire devastating blasts of dark magic at opponents. Abilities In battle, all Druids possess magical abilities similar to Haggar albeit in inferior scale, which include energy manipulation abilities, magically enhanced mobility, and teleportation. They are capable of refining raw Quintessence into fuel for the Galra Empire. Druids are also effective as interrogators, and in experimentation with robotic elements to enhance soldiers and create Robeasts. Zarkon also uses the Druids' magic to enhance the link he has with the Black Lion, being its former Paladin, allowing him to track Team Voltron anywhere, and take control of it at close range. Since Shiro has deepened his bond with the Black Lion, it has weakened his connection. The Druids are capable of hovering and teleportation to outmaneuver their enemies, disappearing and reappearing in an instant. When mortally wounded, they disappear in a blast of bright energy. Suggestively, while possessing large amount of magic power within their very being, a Druid's body is barely able to contain the power despite their mastery over it; physical injuries can disrupt the flow of magic within them that if the inflicted wound is severe enough, it would trigger a chain reaction that woul corrode them from inside-out. Notes *The white, bird-like masks worn by Galra druids bear a passing resemblance to those worn by plague doctors in 17th century Europe. **...which is very interesting, seeing how Shiro referred to the Galra as "These monsters spread like a plague throughout the galaxy," in the very first episode (The Rise of Voltron). *In the episode Collection and Extraction, the Druid seen refining Quintessence makes an odd, screech-like cry when Keith attacks, and lets out a similar cry as it fights him. **The druid Keith fights in Collection and Extraction is later revealed to be named Macidus. After the the collapse of the Galra Empire following the deaths of Zarkon and Lotor, he carried out Haggar's final orders by luring in members of the Blade of Marmora so that he could kill them. * Two of the six Druids stationed at Zarkon's Command Ship are killed by Keith and Thace. A third is killed by Kolivan. Dozens more would eventually killed by the events of Season 7. Gallery 111. That scary dude.png|Scary dude...or dudette? 136. Keith following druid, drone and quintessence.png 161. Galra druid manipulating quintessence.png 163. We got a lightning bender.png 164. Galra druid is zapping stuff 3.png 192. Keith is still spying on the druid.png 218. Uh oh creepy McBirdface.png 219. Uh oh creepy McBirdface noticed Keith.png|You're busted, Keith! 224. McCreepy not intimidated by Keith charging.png 229. Galra druid mask from front.png 230. Galra druid mask from side.png 232. Galra druid shielding against Keith.png 253. Galra druid still trying to down Keith.png 42. Haggar bringing Allura to Zarkon.png S2E09.67. Druid shooting lightning towards Zarkon.png S2E09.135. I've analyzed the sentry that was destroyed.png Galra Druid (S02E11).png S2E12.28. Y U no tell us things.png S2E12.166. Druid jump scares are the worst.png S2E12.211. Druids go boo in the night.png S2E12.217a. Thace battling against druid 2.png S2E12.219. You dodged how unfortunate.png S2E12.223. So they DO have legs under there.png S2E12.226. Pay no attention to the Keith about to shank ya.png S2E12.230a. Thace SMASH 2.png S2E13.291. You killed his Antok, prepare to die.png S4E03.S4E03.8. She loves the smell of barbeque in the morning.png S7E05.140. Carrying out her final orders, they set out to destroy every last Blade.png S7E05.146. But the druids found us sooner than we'd hoped.png S7E05.147 The Druids encircled the base and besieged it with magic.png S7E05.153. He led those of us that remained To battle the last of the Druids.png S7E05.154. But for each one we managed to take down.png S7E05.155. Nearly a hundred Blades would fall.png References Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters Category:Organizations Category:Galra Empire (Legendary Defender) Category:Druids